Avatar's Survivor: Peru: All-Stars
18 of the best players to play have been selcted to return! Season 6: Peru: All-Stars This season constats of 18 all-stars and 2 tribes, Bora and Lupaca , who will be the sole survivor? Winner: AustinBenevides(4) Runner Up: Realchance(2) Second Runner Up: Constaff(1) Vote: 4-2-1 Fan Fav: JBC8 Go here to see my full Survivor Series *Ofl Played an idol on imself, 4 votes didn't count against him ** JBC Played An Idol On Himself, 3 votes didn't count against him The Game: ''' '''39 DAYS AGO 18 of the best players to play this game, were chosen to return, with a twist of picking your own tribe, Lupaca lost 4 consectutive challenges, voting off Zbase,L3,Hakim And Codemiester, and they were finnaly saved by A tribe swap, on the new tribes Bora lost the first and second challenge and on a somewhat blindside voted off patrica from tthe orgial lupaca, and tyler . After there next lose there was about to b a huge blindside, taking a orginal bora over the last lupaca Left,link, on the new bora tribe, but ofl lived another day by paying his idol cancleing 4/5 votes against him and his left vote, against link, sent link home. after that the merge was upon the cast, and s jbc won immunity a disliked jacknick got voted off falling one spot away from the jury. inthe next immunity challenge jBC won again, and muffinman as voted out. after that in an endurnce challenge jbc and real thrented to voted off constaff unless he would forefit, evenutaly through deals he did, and the ace went home in a tight vote. after that in an auction, jbc's streak finnaly went to an end, as ofl bought immunity, and yerg has the potetional of a 3 vote swing with his vote nullifer and double vote, this was one of the most complacicated tc ever, jbc eneded up saving himself with a HII and with only two votes qwerty got eliminated.in the next challenge almost everyone got some points, but austin ended up winning, as some ppl tryed to make moves it didn'tmatter as jbc was voted off 4-3. now in the final 6 alot of betrayls, f3s and blindsides were being planned, In A Scavanger hunt ofl won immunity and a near uniomus vote gigi was sent home. in the finale, real won immunity, and in a close vote ofl was sent home 3-2, after that yerg was going to be targted, because of him siding with ofl, in the final immunity austin won, and yerg got voted off 3-1, in the final 3 it was very drmatic with fights between all 3 but in the end, austin won for the second time, real got 2nd and constaff got 3rd. Episodes Quote In Episode two was said by Yerg Quote In Episode 4 was said by patrica Quote In Episode 6 was said by ofl Quote in episode 8 said by yerg Quote In Episode 9 said by JBC Quote In Episode 10 Said by Jbc/Realchance/constaff QUote In Episode 11 Said By Ofl Quote In Episode 12 Said By Ofl Quote In Episode 13 sed by gigi10 Category:Survivor Category:Big Brother Category:All-Star Category:Tengaged Groups Category:Tengaged Game